


You're Not the Boss of Me

by dopeysolo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bossy Dean, Dirty Talk, F/M, Poor Sam, Possessive Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Knows, Sassy, Smart Reader, Smut, Some Fluff, Some Plot, Stubborn Dean, Stubborn Reader, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, bossy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopeysolo/pseuds/dopeysolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a brief story to set up some good ol' sexy times with Dean Winchester. </p><p>A Year after the reader meets the brothers; she meets up with them a little more prepared.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc.. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators amor producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night that Changed Your Life

August 1, 2015: It was so friggin hot. You had your little air conditioner on full blast but yet there you were wearing next to nothing groaning about the heat wave. Suddenly you felt a chill through the air, you thought maybe you were finally cooling down but the tiny little hairs on your neck started to prickle. You knew something was off. You were sitting on your couch looking blankly at your book. You started to breath heavy, petrified to turn around. You finally took a deep breath, slowly put your book on the couch and got up to turn around. As soon as you started to move around, you felt a whoosh and saw a freakishly pale woman glaring at you. Your legs were against the couch so there was nowhere to run. As calmly as your voice would allow you, you spoke up, “Can I help you with something?” 

The woman continued to glare at you, and as eerily as her body was- her voice was worse, “You can’t because you already helped yourself to MY HUSBAND!” Your eyes shot up as she breezed through you flinging you back on to the couch and moving the couch clear across the room. You struggled to get up when quickly she was over top of you screeching. You wriggled but you couldn’t move and slowly you began to find it hard to breathe. You were waving your arms, trying to stop her but you couldn’t seem to grasp her. Just when you thought it was over, your door busted opened and a large man swung something towards her and she disappeared. You fought to catch your breath while the man stood by you. He would occasionally look down at you with the greenest eyes while keeping vigilant watch over the room. You began to sit yourself up when she appeared again, this time the man scared her away before she touched you. Your brain was struggling to keep up with everything. How was this woman disappearing and why couldn’t you touch her? And why the hell did she accuse you of sleeping with her husband?

The next time she went after the man, throwing him into your wall, you watched as she smiled walking up to you. You saw the bar the man was holding and immediately dove for it, thrashing it around until she disappeared again. The man on the floor began to stir when she appeared again. You were swinging the bar around and before anything else happened she started to scream and you watched as her body go up in flames. You stood there gripping the bar while the man on the floor slowly got up. You backed away holding the bar like a baseball ball bat. He put his hands up; his voice was calm and gentle when he spoke, “We’re here to help you”. Confused you said, “Who is we?” Just then a giant of a man burst through your door and you didn’t ask questions, you just started swinging again. The two men jumped away until you stopped. The green-eyed man spoke, “Hey, hey we’re just here to help. Every thing is safe so we’ll be on our way.” They both started to walk towards the door when your brain finally caught up and you jumped into action. Running towards the door, blocking their exit, yelling, “Like hell you are. You’re going to sit down and you’re going to start explaining”. Still gripping the bar, the men backed away from the door and went into your kitchen. The green eyed one was smirking while the giant rolled his eyes. “Now is not the time Dean,” he whispered. Dean chuckled at his brother and they both sat down and looked at you. 

You glared at both of them. Green eyed spoke first, “Thanks for jumping into action and keeping her off of me while Sammy took care of business”. You squinted your eyes, as he continued, “Y/n here took the iron and protected herself and me while you burned the bitch”. You sensed a tone of pride in his voice while Sam nodded approvingly at your actions. Still unsure of the pair of men, you tapped the table with the bar, and sternly said, “Hands on the table at all times guys and start from the beginning”. The men smirked as they put their hands on the table. 

You discovered their names were Dean and Sam Winchester, brothers who travel all over fighting things that go bump in the night. You asked question after questions. Dean tried his hardest to avoid feeding into your curiosity. He instructed you to go back to living your normal life. You vividly remember rolling your eyes at his so called instructions. You decided you would ignore his so-called advice. Dean was standing up to leave as you walked up to Sam. You saw Sam visibly gulp and you knew you had won. Sam left their numbers and whispered to call or text him with questions. Dean turned around and saw the two of you whispering, “Hell no y/n, you’re to stay out of this. NO HUNTING” You smiled at the elder Winchester. And that was that…as quickly as they burst into your life, they were gone. And that’s the night your life changed completely.


	2. Happy-ish Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy reunite with the reader and Dean learns of the reader's extracurricular activities

Almost a year to the date, you heard the Impala’s engine. Excitement and nervousness flowed through you as you opened the door. You immediately ran out and hugged Sam. You glanced at Dean and sighed dramatically… “My knights in shining armor have finally returned”. Dean rolled his eyes as you jumped into his arms. He smiled and hugged you tightly. Ever since they left you, you kept in contact with them, Sam continued to answer questions while Dean and you talked about nonsense…nothing in particular especially nothing about your extracurricular activities. 

You walked in to the house and immediately Dean stopped you, “Y/n?! Do you want to tell me why you have these particular set of books?” His face was stern and you tried to look as innocently as you could as you murmured, “Oh, that’s just some light reading”. Dean picked up one of the books and glared, “Oh yeah? A book on Demonology is considered light reading?” You sighed and motioned them in to the kitchen. 

They sat down as you prepared coffee listening to Dean lecture you about the dangers of looking into the supernatural. You silently listened as you pulled out a fresh baked pie. Dean immediately stopped his lecture, gave you a look mixed with irritation and happiness as he mumbled, “Don’t think you can suck up to me just because you made pie!” You smiled and brought them their pie and coffee. For a moment Dean was lost in his thoughts while you quickly glanced at Sam and smiled. It was at that moment Dean discovered something, “Wait a minute, and how did you know that I love pie?” He eyed his brother and then back to you. You shifted uncomfortably. Dean was back to yelling at you and now Sam. He couldn’t believe that for a year You have been dabbling into the supernatural. You and Sam sat in silence while you were being scolded. When Dean finally stopped to take a breath you calmly spoke up, “Are you done?” 

You took your chance and as composed as much as you could and you looked at Dean. “How dare you? You swooped in to my life and dropped this HUGE life changing information! You rescued me and then disappeared. I couldn’t just pretend nothing happened. What happens if I’m attacked again and you’re not there to help me? Did you honestly expect me to just sit back and play make-believe? I had to learn to protect myself and I had to learn what’s really out there! Yes, Sam knew but I knew you wouldn’t help me. I never went hunting. I just researched and took as many different self-defense classes as I could. My life was turned upside down and I dealt with it the only way I could. Plus, I’m a grown ass woman; I’m fully capable of making my own decisions. Last I checked you’re not the boss of me!” 

Dean silently looked at you processing everything you just said. Sam took the opportunity to speak up, “Dean? Remember that hunt we were stuck on two weeks ago? It was y/n that figured out what it was. She’s been helping us out a lot.” Dean’s eyes widened at the revelation. He just shook his head and sighed, “No one should have to live their life knowing that things go bump in the night. I just wanted you to have a nice life.” You got up and went over to Dean. You took a deep breath and put your hand to his cheek. You gently rubbed it causing him to look up at you, “Dean, I know you want me to be safe but my life changed that night and I can’t go back.” He closed his eyes, sighed and nodded. 

In the past year, you’ve searched for peculiar crimes, sometimes giving Sam a call to check it out but this particular story was in the next town over so that’s why you called the Winchesters. You explained the disappearances and the victimology. Both Winchesters were impressed by your thoroughness. It sounded like a vamp nest but they decided that they would go to town and snoop around. Dean insisted that you stay behind for “research” purposes. You sighed not wanting to fight with him. You did give them both a Bluetooth that way you could listen as they interviewed people and actually research as they snooped. Dean hated the idea of looking like a douche but quickly warmed to the idea, as you were able to look up information as they spoke to individuals. It made it easy to catch people in their lies. The information led them to an empty warehouse. 

As soon as they entered they were quickly surrounded by a group of vampires. They circled the brothers as the alpha vamp smirked, “Interesting predicament you boys got yourself in. I heard you two were in town, I must say I’m a little disappointed. You’re supposed to be the big bad Winchesters?! After we dispose of you two, I’ll be sure to follow that pretty little scent to whoever is helping you.” Taking a step forward, he smelled the air around the boys, “She smells delicious, and I’ll be sure to take my time with her. I bet she’ll make delightful noises as I drain her”. You heard his threat and took a deep breath. As calm as you could, you whispered into the phone, “You two going to let a few measly vampires talk to you like that? You are the damn Winchesters! Go show them why monsters fear you!” Dean and Sam smirked at your pep talk and with that the boys sprung into action. The alpha vamp noticed that he underestimated the fight, smiled and left.

You sat in silence as you listened to the fight. Soon all you could hear was the heavy breathing of the brothers. “You guys ok?” you whispered. Dean looked around and then back at Sam, “Where’s the big guy?” Realization hit both brothers, “Y/n?” Dean frantically said your name while they were running to the impala. You only lived about 10 minutes from the warehouse but it seemed like forever. Dean barely put baby in park before he and Sam were out the door. They ran through your broken down door screaming your name. They spread out in search for you noticing the trail of destruction. Dean noticed a blood trail and followed it. He stumbled into a room. “Sam!” Dean yelled. Both brothers looked at you, bloody, standing over the giant alpha vampire. 

You stood there breathing heavy as Dean approached you. He took the machete from you and handed it to Sam. You flinched at his contact but quickly relaxed as he took you into his arms. Sam searched the rest of the house just to be safe. Dean and you stood in each other arms for what seemed like an eternity. He finally spoke, “Y/n let’s get you washed up.” You smiled and looked at him “You’re not the boss of me Dean Winchester”.


	3. 6 Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 Months Later...the Reader and Dean are in an established relationship and still having the same fight

You shouted, “Ugh Dean! I need to do this! We need the information! Annnnd you’re not the boss of me!” Sam laughed as he left the room. He was familiar with this argument and he didn’t want to be around when you two made up. “Y/n! You’re right, I’m not the boss of you but I am your boyfriend and I think I should get some say whether or not my girlfriend has to throw herself at some poduck cop to get information!” You groaned in frustration and rolled your eyes. “Dean, its not like I am going to have sex with the guy, just a little friendly flirtation to get the information.” 

With that he pushed you against the wall, you glared at him as he practically growled at you, “what did you say?” You leaned forward and smirked, “I don’t know if I want to fuck you or punch you for being such a Neanderthal”. He smugly smirked as he hand slowly went to your shorts, “Let’s find out, shall we”. Before you could answer, you moaned as he slipped his hand down into your shorts, quickly finding out how wet you were. He smiled; as he moved his fingers around expertly, “I think I know the answer y/n” You continued to moan as he gently ran his middle and index finger around the opening of your pussy in a circular motion, which just caused you to get wetter and wetter. “Damn y/n” he murmured as he continued, he finally allowed his fingers to slip inside. He slid his fingers deep inside your pussy but instead of pulling them back out right away, Dean paused to push up on your G-spot… you moaned thinking there was no possible way for you silt to feel any better…but Dean proved you wrong again… he started thrusting his fingers hard in and out of your pussy, Dean reached down with his other hand and began stimulating your cilt…. you felt yourself getting closer and closer when Dean whispered into your ear, “Give me that cum, baby. I want it. Come on, give it to me” and you shattered all around Dean. 

Sensing you were about to fall over from being literally weak in the knees, Dean scooped you up and sat you down on the table. You managed to get a hold of your breathing and looked up at Dean, “Get over her Winchester, and show me who is boss!”. He smiled and took a step forward, yanking your shorts all the way down and taking off your remaining clothes. He gently kissed you and then had you lie down on your back on the table. He pulled you to the edge of the table so your ass was slightly hanging off the edge. He smirked, admiring the view while he slid his hands down your legs, putting them over his shoulders. He smiled, “hold on baby girl”. Without warning Dean plunged into you, you back arched up, as he thrusted deeper and deeper into you. He felt so good in you and Dean loved it because he got to watch every single second of the show. Dean was groaning, “I love the sounds you make when I fuck you”. You just kept moaning, “Dean, Don’t stop”. Dean growled and continued to pound harder and harder. “Y/n I love fucking your tight cunt. It’s mine. No one else’s.” You couldn’t even form words, he felt so good, so perfect, you were screaming his name and you both came panting each other names. He leaned down to kiss you as he slowly pulled out of you. You groaned at the sudden loss of contact. He broke away and used your shorts to clean up. You lay there panting while Dean gently cleaned up. You found the strength to prop your self up on your elbows and smiled. “I’m still getting that information”. Dean smirked, as he leaved down to pick you up to bring you back to your shared room. “I know baby girl, but at least now when you walk into the bar all sore, you’ll be reminded who is the boss of you”. You rolled your eyes but smiled kissing your possessive boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short story to get in some sexy times with our favorite green eyed hunter


End file.
